Club Penguin:World Tour
Club Penguin:World Tour is a popular platform game where the characters of the CPFW are taking a world tour in a jumbo jet! Unfortunately, Devin203040506070puffle00XD has hacked into the ship's security system and ejected everybody into differemt countries! They must each find a wi-fi signal so that the plane can find them and pick them up. Areas Egypt Penguin:Peng Waqas Mission:Find the jet! Boss:King Kactus Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas Name: Eygpt Escape Japan Penguin:Mr Cow2 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Pengzilla Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2 Name: Trouble in Tokyo The Yukon Penguin:Cadence Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Frostbite Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence Name: Yukon Do It New York City Penguin:Thinknoodles Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Manager Mimooh Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodes Name: Brodway Show Day Germany Penguin:Mart456t Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Herbert Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t Name: Beware the German-launch The Amazon Penguin:SnowDropp Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Schnunkle Grunk's phantom Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp Name: AH-mazon France Penguin:Melodia Von Cadencia Mission:Find the signal! Boss:An army of Bombs (EmotiCon) Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia Name: France Dance Newfoundland Penguin:Greeny89865 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Enemy E.vil Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny Name:A Newfound problem Jamaica Penguin:Director Blenny Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Director Benny Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny Name:Big Screw up, Mon. London Penguin:Mr. Blue Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Shadow the Penguin Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue Name:I see London... Greece Penguin:PicWizard Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Archfiend Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard Name:Oylimpic Race! Area 51 Penguin:Mcdonalds394 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Mutant Cody Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394 Name: In Vegas 51 Australia Penguin:Hone783 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Lizlord Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783 Name:Aussie, yeah Sweden Penguin:Ice20039 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Lava93002 Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Ice20039 Name:Sweden and Hot Niagara Falls Penguin:Lily8763 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:The Kraken Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Lily8763 Name:Niagara Brawl China Penguin:Puffl3 Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Shadow Sensei Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Lily8763, Puffl3 Name:China Choas! Tanzania Penguin:Professer Survivor Mission:Find the signal! Boss:The Behemoth Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Lily8763, Puffl3, Survivor Name:Survivor's Safari Easter Island Penguin:Peng Andrew Mission:Find the signal! Boss:The Ziz Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Lily8763, Puffl3, Survivor, Peng Andrew Name:Easter Egg Hunt! Drumheller Penguin:Lilly Aldean Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Oil Flood (not really a living thing) Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Lily8763, Puffl3, Survivor, Peng Andrew, Lilly Name: In Drumheller. Tijuana Beach Penguin:Xxxhelenxxx Mission:Find the signal! Boss:Sandswallower Penguins recovered:Peng Waqas, Mr Cow2, Cadence, Thinknoodles, Mart456t, SnowDropp, Melodia, Greeny, Blenny, Mr. Blue, PicWizard, Mcdonalds394, Hone783, Lily8763, Puffl3, Survivor, Peng Andrew, Lilly, Xxxhelenxxx Name:So Close but so Far Hawaii Penguin:Any (player's choice) Mission:Defeat Devin! Final Boss:Devin203040506070puffle00XD as The Black Knight ---- Escape From Hawaii! Penguin: All (One at a time) Mission:Get all the penguins in the jet before the island crumbles!